riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddle School Wiki:Humor in Articles
Note: Current readers must understand that this article, while has text on it, is most likely crudely written. Readers should attempt to understand and mend the grammar and ideas presented. For those who prefer inserting random, irrelevant words on articles, this article is not for you to edit. Humor, defined as the quality of being amusing in literature or speech, is something that can be added to the information in the Riddle School wiki. This article mainly discusses what is defined as humor in this wiki, and attempts to reveal and eliminate unnecessary and irrelevant words on this wiki's pages. The Foundation of This Article's Ideas The creator of this article would like to express that this article was created due to the realization of certain editors replacing information with those that are irrelevant and, to some, irritating. Also, humor isn't exactly defined in this wiki. This article is based on two pages of TFWiki.net, the policies and captions page. The article will take the policies and ideas from these articles and mend them to (hopefully) suit this wiki's liking. What reason(s) grants this page to be created? Depends on who you are. If you believe in presenting information to others in hope to educate them on a certain topic, then you are on the same page as the creator of this page, who firmly believes that this idea is the purpose of the creation of Wikipedia and the numerous wikis found across the world wide web: To present information to further educate an individual. While the creator of this article is not an administrator on this wiki, it can be seen that those who add information pertaining to the topic of this wiki hope to create a database that can explain to others about the topic presented. These editors are not just anyone, but those who like the Riddle School series and use this wiki as a chance to present explanations and summaries for others to see, and perhaps, fix them for a clearer, defined explanation for others. Another reason is that the creator and the future editors of this article hope to create a policy that makes this wiki's information more safe. What type of humor does this wiki demand? What do we do? Currently, a recommendation should be given that this wiki should temporarily follow the humor policy on the TFWiki's Policies Page. This wiki should eventually branch off and develop one similar to the policy given to us. Here is the current (developing) policy: * Irrelevant Memes: Memes should not be tolerated on this wiki unless related to topic at hand. Any memes that are irrelevant to the topic page should be deleted upon detection by other editors. ** For example, "MLG 360 No Scope" in Phil Eggtree's description should be deleted. * Sensitive Humor: Humor can be sensitive humor, meaning that it pokes fun at a certain idea presented. ** For example, in Riddle School 2, the cookie vending machine outputs a cookie without wrapping. Therefore, a sensitive humor that can be given is the sanitation issues presented here. * Quote: Humor may also pertain to a famous quote, to ensure no confusion is present, the quote must not fall into the category of a meme. ** For example, placing "Get to da choppa" may be allowed, such as the scene where Diz escapes Zone 5.1 via the Vizion ship. Examples? Currently, the creator of this article has an example of the humor policy. See the Zone 5.1 page and read the 2nd "paragraph"(only one sentence) of the article. Example of: Sensitive Humor Why: Phil and Phred do not have hair, and are therefore considered bald. Zack is written as a "torch" due to his fire abilities. Also, Goat-Man is considered as a "mad herbivore" due to the fact that he is protective of the grass that he eats and that he is a herbivore. Category:Rules and Policies